This NRSA F32 application requests two years of post doctoral support for Dr. Ajna Hamidovic to extend her training in research in human psychopharmacology. Specifically, she proposes to obtain training to study the genetic basis of responses to acute drugs, in the context of an ongoing NIH-funded research project (DA021336; PI Abraham Palmer; Co Investigator Harriet de Wit). The broad goal of this training application is to provide Dr. Hamidovic with the tools needed to launch an independent career as a research scientist in drug abuse research. Specifically, the candidate will receive training in all aspects of conducting a human psychopharmacological study with genetic variables. Her training will include courses, seminars and one-qnone reading sessions to provide a comprehensive knowledge of the relevant literature, as well as both the theoretical and methodological issues related to this type of research. She will learn all aspects of conducting the research including design, recruitment, screening, testing, supervision of assistants, management and analysis of data, and preparing results for publication and presentations. The specific aims of the research study are to investigate the genetic sources of variation in acute responses to damphetamine (0-20 mg) in healthy volunteers, in three domains: i) subjective or mood altering effects, ii) effects of the drug on impulsive behavior, and iii) effects of the drug on other measures of cognition. Subjects will be genotyped for polymorphisms in several genes that have been associated with each of these measures. The NIH-funded grant upon which this training project is based was designed to investigate the mood-altering effects, but Dr. Hamidovic will extend this investigation to also examine the effects of the drug on impulsive behaviors and measures of cognition. [unreadable] [unreadable] PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The relevance of this study to public health is new information about the genetic variability in the quality of magnitide of subjective and behavioral responses to commonly abused drugs which may help researchers understand why some individuals are vulnerable to, or protected from, drug addiction. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]